Infierno sobre Happy Tree town
by Alegotica12
Summary: Happy tree town es una ciudad donde los desastres no son conocidos, sus ciudadanos son amigables y dulces cada uno, ¿pero que pasa cuando un dia se ve envuelta de un momento a otro en el caos completo, y un grupo de sobrevivientes debe buscar escapar de la ciudad?
1. Chapter 1

JE YOOO! X3 aquí yo con otro sensualon fic OwO! E-espero les guste YuY b-bueh, empecemos! En este cap se presentaran a los sobrevivientes principales OuO/ los que son como los protagonistas :3

Declaimer: HTF y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes Ale y Alex, Cris tampoco es de mi pertenencia, si no de mi amiga Cristina que estará ayudando con algunas escenas del fic OuO!

Capitulo 1: en un día tan tranquilo…el infierno es desatado

La pequeña ciudad de Happy Tree Town, un lugar tranquilo, sin problemas ni desastres, donde los días son soleados y hermosos, sus habitantes amigables y dulces, en esta ciudad no hay nada de mal, pero eso puede cambiar de un día a otro…

(Pov. Flippy)

Mi nombre es Flippy, tengo 25 años de edad, cuando era joven fui a la guerra fría, si, siendo tan joven, Sobreviví, pero no significa que no haya traído algo conmigo, tengo un trastorno de personalidad, pero el solo se presenta cuando me enojo en exceso, mi otro yo, se hace llamar Fliqpy, el es frio y sanguinario, todo lo contrario a mi.

Dejando el quien soy, iré al grano con todo esto…iré unas horas antes de que mi vida cambiase drásticamente a un horrible infierno.

Era un día soleado, lindo, todo iba de maravilla, sobre todo por el echo de que saldría en una cita con mi queridísima novia Flaky, dios…amaba a esa chica.

Entre al restaurante que Flaky trabajaba, salude a Nutty que se encontraba charlando con la mesera Cris, era una amiga nuestra, era agradable, bastante, y ella y Nutty se gustaban, solo que ninguno parecía tener el valor de dar el primer paso. Me dirigí a una mesa y mi dulce peli-roja me atendió.

- ¿e-en que te puedo servir? – pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, menuda sonrisa que tenia…me encantaba.

- porque no…¿un gran pedazo de ti mi cielo? – dije embobado por su dulzura y recostando mi barbilla de mi mano.

- Fli-Flippy ya te eh dicho qu-que no me coquetees e-en el tr-trabajo – alego sonriendo con las mejillas rojas, que dulce era, me daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla en tooodo el día.

- hehehe lo siento preciosa, no puedo evitarlo, vine para darte esto – alegue sacando unos boletos al cine – lamentablemente no será una cita, ya que irán Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty con Cris y los gemelos Lifty y Shifty – alegue dándole su boleto.

- y-ya veo – sonríe – e-esta bien, n-no hay problema m-mi amor – me dedica una linda sonrisa, y sin aguantar mas me incorporo del asiento acolchado en rojo y tomo su rostro besándola dulcemente, dios…adoro a esa chica.

- ejem! – llamo una voz alado nuestro, que hizo que ambos nos separásemos rojos como tomates, vimos a Petunia, dueña del restaurante con cara de pocos amigos – oigan saben que adoro que estén juntos, pero no compartan su saliva en mi restaurant – alego está mirándonos con severidad, tks…que pesada suele ser a veces.

- lo sentimos petu-chan – comentamos como siempre le llamábamos, era una gran amiga después de todo.

- ya que… Flaky encargarte de atender a DB, me tiene harta – Aludio Petunia caminando a la cocina, ¿DB? Uhg…como odio al maldito de Disco Bear, siempre coqueteando a todas, le llega a echar ojitos a Flaky y lo asesino enfrente de todos.

- v-vale Petunia – afirmo está despidiéndose de mi e hiendo a atender a ese maldito de afro.

Si no hubiese ido al cine….

(Pov. Nutty)

Mi nombre es Nutty, tengo 21 años, soy un estudiante de universidad, en gastronomía, suelo ser muy goloso con los dulces, ¡los amo!, son mi pasión, pero no contare mucho de mi, contare lo que sucedió.

Como todo un día tranquilo y que parecía excelente, se convirtió en una pesadilla echa realidad.

Entre el restaurante de Petunia, donde trabajaba mi queridísima amiga Cris, en realidad ella me gusta demasiado, pero jamás e sido capaz de decirle, me da terror hacerlo. Camine a un asiento del restaurant y me senté, ella con su dulce mirada me atendió.

- ¿Qué te sirvo Nutty-kun? – alego esta sonriendo con las mejillas rosadas, hehehe…era tan mona cuando se ponía así.

- l-lo de siempre C-Cris-chan – comente sonriéndole apetitoso.

- vale, vale – esta sonrió y se fue un momento para traerme lo que me fascinaba – aquí esta, una malteada de chocolate con azúcar doble, y unos Pancakes con miel, crema batida y chispas de colores y chocolate – narro está sirviéndome la comida, lamí mis labios ansioso de aquel apetitoso plato.

- ¡g-gracias Cris! – exclame empezando a comer – a-ah si – llame su atención antes de que se fuera y saque unos boletos de cine y se los di – a-aquí están los boletos, esta noche vamos – le sonreí y esta me dedico una sonrisa.

- hehehe Vale lindo, allí estaré – me sonrió y me sonroje…d-dios me enloquecía cuando me llamaba lindo.

Me hablo un rato mas, y vi que Flippy entro y lo salude, y continúe hablando con Cris, si que me encantaba esa chica, su sonrisa, su forma tímida de a veces responderme, sus mejillas rojas, su cabello, y sus caricias, sin poder evitarlo me abalance a ella y la abrase.

- e-eh!? Nu-Nutty ¿q-que haces? – pregunto sonrojada mi amiga mirándome.

- h-hehe…a-abrazo a m-mi amiga – comente en escusa, no me gustaba llamarla así.

- v-vale… - sentí como si se desanimase un poco y como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

- ustedes tampoco se hagan los tortolos – anuncio Petunia pasando luego de regañar a Flippy y Flaky, nos separamos los dos bastante sonrojados, he…me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.

Si no hubiese planeado nada…

(Pov. Cris)

Mi nombre es Cris, y tengo 19 años. Hace poco me independicé de mis padres, quería buscar mi propia vida con mis propias metas. Sigo estudiando mientras complemento mi tiempo con un trabajo a jornada completa, como mesera, en el "Petu's Bar". La dueña me conoció hace aproximadamente un año, le estoy agradecida por darme el trabajo porque conocí al amor de mi vida gracias a eso, Nutty. ¡Si tan sólo fuera valiente para decirle lo que siento! Es tan encantador. Me encantaba todo de él, su cabello bicolor, sus ojos, todo Nutty me inspiraba ternura y, la verdad es que era realmente sexy...

En ese abrazo, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a bailar dentro de mi pecho...Hasta que dijo la palabra "amiga".

Cuando nos separamos, aproveché que él se volvió para acomodarse en la barra y yo suspiré, en lo más hondo de mi pecho la calificación de amiga no me bastaba, yo quería ser más que eso pero ¡era tan difícil! Prefería permanecer callada.

-Entonces iremos al cine, ¿cierto?-Sonreí ante la mirada de Nutty. Él asintió, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Me volví a sonrojar y nos quedamos un rato más hablando, mientras yo atendía a los clientes y hacía mi trabajo, siempre bajo su atenta mirada. ¿No les dije que era encantador?

Yo ya pensaba qué ropa podía llevarme a la cita, haciéndome ilusiones de que esa noche sería "La Noche" donde Nutty se me declaría.

Si hubiera sabido lo que realmente iba a pasar...

(Pov. Petunia)

Mi nombre es petunia, tengo 24 años, soy una chica bastante madura, dueña de un lindo restaurant llamado "Petu's bar", aunque suelo ser algo impulsiva con la suciedad, no la soporto realmente.

Pero no hablare demasiado de mi, hablare de lo que me sucedió en un día tranquilo, que una cita se convirtió…en un espantosos desastre.

Entre a la cocina de mi restaurante, viendo a mi buen amigo Pop encargado de la comida, me acerque a el dejando el pedido de un cliente.

- unos huevos revueltos con pan y tocineta, junto con una malteada de durazno – anuncie dejando el papel en su fila de pedidos.

- ¡enseguida Jefa! – exclamo dispuesto con una sonrisa, adoraba a ese hombre, era como un padre para mi, tenía en casa un chiquitín llamado Cup, era una monada.

Me dirigí de nuevo afuera dirigiéndome a atender al hombre de mis sueños sentado en la barra.

- Handy, mi amor, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – alegue con una dulce sonrisa. Como siempre cargaba esa pinta de constructor, y lo era, a pesar de su falta de brazos, y algo que adoraba en el era su cabello anaranjado.

- hola linda – me saludo con una dulce sonrisa – pues se me antoja un pie de limón – comento mirando el pie detrás de mi cubierto con la tapa trasparente.

- Vale – alegue sacando un plato y sirviéndole el pastel – aquí tienes mi amor – le di el pastel y le deposite un breve beso en sus labios.

- hehehe gracias – tratando de alcanzar el tenedor miro sus brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, reí levemente, parecía que a veces olvidaba su falta de brazos.

- déjame que te ayude – comente acercándome a el y tomando el tenedor, tome un gran pedazo y se lo di a la boca.

- uhm… hehehe gracias preciosa – comento masticando el pedazo – tan delicioso como siempre – me sonrió nuevamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

- entonces…¿esta noche al cine? – cuestione limpiando un vaso de malteada.

- sip – asintió masticando otro pedazo que le di – a las 7:12 pm – aclaro.

- genial…será una linda cita – sentencie con una sonrisa.

Me equivocaba tanto…

(Pov. Ale)

Mi nombre es Ale, tengo 20 años, vivo sola con mi hermano, trabajo de mesera en un restaurante llamado "The Mime House's" aunque también soy parte de una banda, soy Guitarrista/Cantante, pero no es lo único, sufro de un pequeño trastorno que solo se presenta cuando mi sangre hierve en ira, mi otra personalidad se llama Alessa, una mujer fría y malvada, sanguinaria y cruel, básicamente un peso en mi vida.

Pero no hablemos de mi peso y trabajo…hablare de lo que me sucedió un simple día, un día tan tranquilo…donde se desato el desastre.

Toque las cuerda de mi guitarra y de mis labios salían una tonada tranquila, que parecía alegrar a todos, mire a mi lado al bajista, o mejor dicho, MI bajista, era mi novio, era tan sexy, me encantaba, su cabello rojo semi-largo y peinado hacia atrás, siempre con unos lentes oscuros y un traje muy elegante en nuestras presentaciones, su nombre era Splendont, pero tenía un hermano que me sacaba de quicio, era Splendid el bateristas, era agradable a simple vista, pero nos odiábamos a muerte, más de una vez casi lo mato, he...¿por qué no fui más rápida?. La pianista nuestra amiga Virginie, era una chica de cabellos negros y castaño, tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuosos, podía dejar a cualquiera intimidada, a mí no, la quería como amiga, y si mi novio se fijó en mí y no en ella era por algo.

Terminamos la canción y todos aplaudieron contentos, bajamos del escenario y Mime, el dueño del lugar nos felicitó, le sonreímos y saludamos, luego de irse Splendont se acercó a mí y me abrazo por mis caderas, provocándome sonrojarme.

- entonces linda~…¿el cine esta noche? – pregunto sonriendo y acomodando sus lentes sobre su cabello.

- hehehe claro lindo – le sonríe abrazándolo por el cuello.

- ¿Por qué de una vez no se van a un cuarto? – oí la fastidiosa voz de Splendid.

- hermano… - soltó fastidiado Dont y me acerque a Splendid.

- ¿y por que tu no te lanzas de un risco ardilla? – comente, le decía ardilla por que solía ser hábil a la hora de subir un árbol, y aparte le fascinaban las nueces.

- oigan, oigan! No se peleen, acabamos de terminar un toque muy bueno – alego Virginie separándonos.

- Virgi tiene razón, relájate amor, y tu hermano quieto – alego Dont abrazándome por la cintura.

- ya que – Splendid hincho sus mejillas.

- pfff…y Dont ¿a qué hora me pasa buscando? – pregunte abrazándolo con un brazo por debajo de sus hombros.

- como a las 7 linda, ponte guapa ¿si? – este sonrió y deposito un breve beso en mis labios.

- para ti siempre lindo – alegue con una sonrisa.

- para ti siempre lindo, mua mua mua – me imito Splendid con voz ridícula.

- ¡ahora si ardilla! – corrí hacia el y me abalance con un tenedor de la mesa de bocadillos que nos dejaron.

- ufff – bufaron Virgi y Dont mirando la escena.

Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado esa cita…

(Pov. Autora)

La noche por fin callo sobre Happy Tree town, y el cine estaba hasta reventar de personas, cada uno ansioso de ver su película destinada.

El chico militar, se asemejo a la entrada del cine, acompañado de la pequeña chica temblorosa, buscando entre la multitud a su grupo correspondido.

- ¡eh!, ¡Fl-Flippy, por aquí! – escucho el grito de su pequeño amigo Nutty, que se encontraba acompañado de los demás.

Flippy sonrió sin soltar la mano de la pequeña chica y se acercaron pasando entre la multitud hasta llegar hasta donde sus amigos.

- menuda cantidad de gente Nutty, ¿os pudo ocurrir un mejor día en vez de uno donde hay descuento no? – cuestiono el peli-verde rascando su nuca.

- y-ya pues, ya estamos a-aquí - riño el come dulces riendo – l-la peli es en unos 10 minutos, v-ve con Flaky, Gi-giggles y Cuddles a a-apartar los puestos, ve-ven Cris, va-vamos a comprar las palomitas – anuncio el bajito atrayendo a la castaña de la mano.

- va-vale – afirmo esta un poco sonrojada.

- hehehe menuda pareja esos dos – bromeo Giggles abrazada del brazo del rubio.

- si, en algún momento se declararan entre ellos – rio Cuddles dando la vuelta hacia las salas con la peli-rosa.

Por otro lado del cine, ya en otra fila a las golosinas estaba la peli-azul agarrada de la manga de su novio.

- uhm…¿un combo 3 mi amor? – pregunto Handy sonriéndole a su acompañante.

- sip – afirmo esta con una dulce sonrisa mirando el menú que anunciaban sobre la barra.

Mientras ya en el pasillo de las salas.

- ¿sala 3? – pregunto Ale agarrada de la mano de el peli-rojo. Ale había llegado junto con el, y había traído a su hermano, pero este esperaba lejos de ellos para darles su privacidad, resultaba que ambos no se sentían seguros esa noche, así que Alex decidido acompañarle.

- si linda, vamos – sonrió este apretando con firmeza la mano de la chica y provocando un suave sonrojo en esta.

Todos ya estaban en el cine, pensando que sus planes no serían interrumpidos por absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal…y equivocándose gravemente.

- ¿eh? – Nutty fijo su ojo bueno en alguien, ya que el otro parecía haber perdido la capacidad de manejo y vista debido a su adicción a los dulces.

- ¿qué sucede Nutty? – cuestiono su acompañante mirándolo.

- ¿q-qué onda con ese ti-tipo? – pregunto el chico mirando a hombre entre la multitud algo moribundo, cargaba con un traje, pero viendo su piel se le veía pálido.

- uhm… - Cris sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y por inercia se aferró al come dulces algo temerosa – n-no me causa buena espina – anuncio esta algo asustada.

- ya tranquila – calmo este abrazándola de forma reconfortante, y sintiendo un calor en sus propias mejillas, y viendo sus lindas mejillas sonrojada.

Pero de golpe, ambos sintieron un horrible miedo inundarlos a ambos cuando escucharon a una mujer gritar con histeria, de inmediato ambos voltearon a su dirección viendo el hombre manchando todo el lugar de sangre luego de arrancarle un pedazo de carne a una chica.

- n-no…puedes ser – alego Cris con dificultad aferrándose más a Nutty y sintiendo su cuerpo congelado por el susto.

de un minuto a otro, el pánico domino todo el cine, y la gente se veía corriendo desesperada y en pánico, entre la multitud salían más de esas extrañas personas mordiendo a otros, y los caídos se levantaban para morder a otros.

Nutty sostuvo la mano de Cris con fuerza arrastrándola entre la multitud y dirigiéndose a buscar a sus amigos.

- ¿q-que son esos gritos? – Ale se aferró a su novio algo asustada, su cuerpo temblaba, el pelirrojo la rodeo con sus brazos viendo la puerta, la sala 3 estaba en completo silencio escuchando todo el alboroto de afuera, siendo dominados por el pánico y sin poder ni siquiera decir nada.

- algo pasa afuera… - alego Alex apareciendo junto a la pareja.

- s-si… - Splendont abraza más a Ale de forma protectora.

Entre la sala un hombre se levanta algo moribundo y se abalanzo a la persona junto a el, todos empezaron a entrar en pánico cuando el hombre le arranco el pedazo a su acompañante con su propia boca.

- Fli-Flippy… - Flaky se aferro tremendamente asustada a su novio, y este la rodeo con sus enormes brazos y vio la puerta donde se oia el escándalo, de pronto Nutty atravesó la puerta con Cris junto a el y corrieron hacia el grupo.

- ¡Nutty! ¿Que esta sucediendo? – pregunto Flippy algo desesperado.

- no lo se hombre…u-un hombre afuera ataco a una tipa y le arranco un pedazo con la boca – anuncio este.

- ¿¡QUE!? – grito en pánico un hombre cerca de ellos, todos fijaron su mirada en el.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – pregunto petunia aferrada a su pareja.

- no estoy seguro…quizás un robo o algo – Handy con sus muños abrazos a petunia viendo la puerta y sintiéndose realmente asustada.

De pronto, sintió un horrible dolor a su espalda, una mujer le estaba mordiendo el cuello con una increíble fuerza y arranco el pedazo.

- ¡ah! – grito Handy de dolor.

¡Handy! – Petunia soltó un golpe en la mujer y en la sala se envolvió el pánico por la cantidad increíble de sangre que emanaba Handy.

Sin nosotros imaginarlo…todo se convirtió en un infierno

Y AQUÍ TERMINA! Si deseáis mas uwu/ me dicen…si no recibo reviews se joden :'c no habrá segundo cap! DEJEN REVIEWS!

Anuncio

AYUDAME! mondo media hace un concurso para aparecer de incognito en el siguiente cap de la serie, Y SOY UNA GRAN FANS DE HTF! MI SUEÑO ES ESTE, PORFAVOR ENTRA Y DONA UN SIMPLE LIKE Y YA, AYUDAME PORFAVOR!

ale-7/


	2. Chapter 2

BUENAS DAMAS Y CABALLETOSQUIS! (¿) xDDD ok no, eh aquí con el cap nuevo OuO/, espero les guste, si quieren un siguiente cap ¬¬ REVIEWS!

Capaitulo 2: perdidas

(pov. Petunia)

El pánico se apodero de la sala, yo por mi parte, ignore los gritos de la gente desesperada saliendo del lugar y sostuve a Handy, el era lo único que me importaba de allí, trate lo mas que pude de mantenerme a calma y observando desesperada Handy, buscando una forma de ayudarlo, así que quite el lazo que sostenía mi cabello y lo amarre a su cuello tratando de detener lo que más podía la hemorragia, lo levante y pase su muño con mi hombro abrazándolo por la cintura, este se paró con dificultad, la pérdida de sangre era demasiado, estaba desesperada, no podía perderlo, no a él.

- va-vamos Handy, podemos salir de aquí y-y te van a atender – alegue con una voz temblorosa.

- ti-tienes razón petu-chan…ahg – Handy soltó un jadeo de dolor, sería más fácil que se sostuviera la herida para evitar más fácil la hemorragia, pero en ese momento maldecía a aquel incidente en la construcción y a aquel imbécil que hizo que perdiera sus brazos.

Caminamos lo que más pudimos entre la multitud, lo bueno es que ya no era muchas personas, la sala estaba casi vacía, observamos el alrededor hundido en caos. En eso el asco me invadió, observe como uno de esas personas enfermas devoraba los intestinos de un tipo.

- o-oh dios mío… - alegue con dificultad sintiendo las enormes ganas de vomitar.

- va-vamos Petu…n-no los veas – comento con dificultad Handy, tenía razón, por muy asqueroso o impresionante que era aquella escena, debía concentrarme en salir de allí para que ayudaran a Handy, camine, rogando ayuda desde la multitud desesperada, rogando que me ayudasen, pero nadie lo hacia, estaban demasiado desesperados y en pánico para prestarme atención.

(Pov. Ale)

Salimos de la sala observando el pánico en los pasillos, todo estaba echo un caos, era horrible, me sentía pálida, asustada, sentía un horrible e incómodo nudo en mi garganta, pero en una situación así, lo mejor era no entrar en pánico.

- ¡vamos!, ¡debemos salir de aquí antes de que las cosas empeoren! – grito Splendont tomándome de la muñeca y corriendo junto a mi hermano entre la multitud.

Entre todo el pánico, observe a una mujer, de cabello azul oscuro, gritaba ayuda, cargaba con él a un hombre herido, algo me dijo que pedía ayuda por el, y sentí la necesidad de correr a ayudarle, asi que jale el agarre de Splendont observando a la pareja.

- ¡espera!, ¡debemos ayudarlos! – grite jalando hacia ellos.

- ¡Ale no! – grito Alex jalando mi otro brazo – tenemos que salir ya -.

- ¡no me importa!, ¡no dejare a gente inocente morir cuando puedo ayudarlos! – exclame soltándome y corriendo hacia la pareja.

- buena enseñanza cuñado – comento Splendont con una sonrisa.

- hehehe…eso nos lo enseño papa… - Alex y Splendont me siguieron y llegamos a la pareja.

- ¡oh dios!, ¡muchas gracias! – comento la peli-azul al borde del llanto.

- no es problema – comente con una sonrisa y tomando al joven y pasando su brazo cortado por mi hombro y sosteniéndolo desde la cintura.

Mi hermano observo a una de esas cosas acercarse, así que se preparó, él era muy bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. La cosa se abalanzo sobre él y este soltó un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula, partiéndola por completo junto con un asqueroso crujido, el enfermo cayo.

- vamos, debemos seguir – exclamo Alex dándose la vuelta a nosotros, pero sorpresivamente la cosa se había levantado mirando a Alex con aquellos ojos vacíos y llenos de sed de sangre, su mandíbula se encontraba rota, pero de sus fauces abiertas salía asquerosa cantidad de sangre coagulada y carne putrefacta, la escena era simplemente asquerosa..

- ¡Alex cuidado! – alerte, pero era tarde, al este darse vuelta el sujeto clavo sus diente de la mandíbula superior en su brazo, Alex soltó un fuerte quejido y dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, al caer el mounstro se movió pero Alex reacciono de inmediato y piso su cabeza destruyéndola por completo.

- dios mío que está sucediendo… - alego Alex por lo bajo.

- ¡vámonos! – grito Splendont al ver una horda de esas cosas acercarse con dificultad a nosotros, corrimos a la salida pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa no muy grata, otra horda de esas cosas estaba obstruyendo la salida, habían varios empleados trancando con diferentes cosas, la peor parte, es que desde afuera se encontraban esas personas, quería decir que el cine no era el único lugar con esas cosas.

- tenemos que ocultarnos en algún lugar donde no estén esas cosas – exclamo Splendont mirando nervioso a todos lados.

- ¡en esta sala!, ¡quizás no haya ninguno de esos! – sugerí apuntando a una sala cerrada, nos acercamos y estaba trancada con algunas cosas.

Pujamos y pujamos, notando que la puerta cedía poco a poco, pero al darnos cuenta, aquellas criaturas estaban cada vez mas cerca.

(Pov. Alex)

Mire a esas cosas, eran realmente asquerosas, y provocaban un repugnante olor en el aire. Sostenía mi herida sin despegar la mirada de ellos, buscando una forma de distraerlos, en eso, me fije en uno de esos mounstro en especial, era…era el tipo que habían mordido en la sala. Abrí mis ojos como platos y vi mi mordida, estaba condenado…y no me di cuenta.

- tengo una idea… - alegue para que todos me escucharan – lo siento hermanita… - comente mirando a Ale, que me miro dudosa, y cuando di un paso hacia los mounstro ella entendió por completo.

- ¡Alex no lo hagas! – grito desesperada corriendo a mi, pero Splendont le detuvo.

- de cualquier forma moriré Ale… - comente sonriendo con tristeza, la mirada de mi pequeña hermana estaba ahora llena de lágrimas.

- ¡NO!, ¡NO TE PERDERE A TI TAMBIEN ALEX! – gritaba ella agitando sus brazos hacia mí.

- tranquila tontita…nunca lo harás….además, moriré sabiendo que salve a personas inocentes…y más que nada que salve a mi hermana – alegue sonriendo y derramando unas lágrimas, vi como Ale dio un empujón y me abrazo, corresponde y bese su frente – pórtate bien tontita… - le sonreí y me miro llena de lágrimas, sintiendo un horrible dolor en mi pecho, la empuje hacia Splendont y esta la sostuvo.

(Pov. Ale)

- ¡NO ALEX! – grite viendo como mi hermano, mi única familia, corrí hacia esa horda de asquerosos seres y estos…lo devoraban.

Llore, llore mientras me arrastraban adentro de la sala ya abierta, pude oír que habían más personas dentro pero ya en ese momento nada me importaba, quería morirme, el…era mi hermanito, mi gemelo, el único que estuvo conmigo en la muerte de mis padres, y que sabía lo que sentía, el que me apoyo en todo momento y siempre estuvo allí, y que siempre me quiso sin importar que, estaba devastada, ¿Qué más podría empeorar en ese infierno?, pues ahora me lamentaba de esa pregunta. Cuando de la nada, mientras entrabamos, apareció una de esas cosas y mordió a Splendont, este lo alejo y entramos trancando la puerta, caímos los dos al piso, él estaba sobre mi, jadeando de cansancio.

- ¡S-Splendont! – grite nerviosa y lo abrace - ¡n-no! – sabía lo que pasaba cuando mordían, Alex me lo acababa de dar a entender, no podía estar pasando , perdí a mi hermano y ahora ¿perderé también a mi único amor?.

- u-uhm…diablos me despiste – comento Dont sosteniendo la herida.

- lo mordieron… - oi la voz de un hombre de los que estaban allí.

- n-no, no, ¡no! – grite desesperada.

- ya…cálmate guapa – me dijo besando mi mejilla – está bien… -.

(Pov. Flippy)

Observe a la parejita que habíamos recogido, junto con la otra, era petunia y Handy, pobre Handy…estaba mordido ya, y eso no significaba nada bueno, me fije en la parejita, y me acerque al pelirrojo.

- ehm disculpen… - alegue, la castaña ocultaba la mirada en el pecho del joven – ya deberías saber lo que pasa cuando te muerden… -.

- claro que lo se Flippy… - comento este sonriéndome débilmente, le mire sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia mi…? Y lo recordé, esa mirada de rojo, era el hermano mayor del idiota aquel de Splendid, nos conocimos en la secundaria, cuando conocí a mi primer amor, era…¿Cuál era su nombre?, Ale creo…minuto, la que está con él es…no puede ser aún seguían siendo novios, increíble…

- Splendont…cuanto tiempo… - alegue mirándole con tristeza, el era un gran amigo y…después de tanto lo veo…básicamente al borde de la muerte.

- Ale…no quiero lastimarte mi amor… mírame – rogo el joven levantando la mirada llena de lágrimas de la castaña.

- n-no Splendont…no lo hagas te lo suplico – rogo está jalando sus ropas de forma desesperada.

- no quiero lastimarte mi amor… ya no podemos hacer nada – comento Splendont sonriéndole con tristeza.

- n-no… - la chica no paraba de llorar ¿y cómo culparla? Sería como que Flaky me perdiera a mi, o yo a ella, ambos en verdad. Por otro lado podía oír los llantos de Petunia, pobre…ellos en verdad se amaban demasiado.

- te amo… - pude oír que Handy le decía para luego besar su mejilla y levantarse y dirigirse a mí – y…¿lo haremos? – pregunto mirándome dispuesto, eso es lo que más me agradaba de este tipo, siempre fue una persona valiente y dispuesta. Asentí y mire que Splendont dejo a la castaña con Petunia, depositando un beso en sus labios, se acercó a mí sosteniendo su herida.

- acabemos ya, esto surge muy rápido – comente y ambos chicos asintieron y nos alejamos de todos los demás mientras sacaba un arma que siempre llevaba conmigo)

(Pov. Cris)

Nutty y yo estábamos alejados del grupo de nuestros amigos, él me abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho y yo trataba de calmarme, estábamos encerrados!

-Cris, te encuentras bien?-Flaky me observó, preocupada. Siempre fue una gran amiga para mí y era evidente que encontrarme en ese estado no le iba a agradar.

-S-si jeje.- Contesté con voz quebrada, separandome de Nutty para dar mayor crebilidad.

Él pareció contrariado por un segundo, pero en seguida me tomó de la mano. Yo le sonreí, demasiado pálida para sonrojarme.

- Dónde esta Flippy?- Pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Fue pésima idea, solo logré asustarme más, ya que capte imágenes fugaces y borrosas; Petunia, mi jefa, llorando desconsolada, al igual que otra chica parecida a mí, pero lucía más mayor. No la conocía, pero se notaba que ambas pasaban por el mismo dolor...

Nutty se estaba poniendo nervioso,y Flaky empezó a temblar, llamando a su novio el militar. Me negaba a admitir que Petu estaba sola, y Handy?…

Hubo un mortal silencio, solo interrumpido por sonidos de disparos…Dos, exactamente.

Ya no era la única con tez blanca, ahora mi amiga pelirroja y mi querido peliverde estaban igual. Los llantos de las chicas habían aumentado.

- Qué demonios está pasando?…

BUENO MIS AMIGOTES! Fin del cao uwu/ que les parecio? Les gusto? Quieren vomitarlo? (que no sea la dos TTnTT) bueno, si les gusto y quieren conti…DEJEN REVIEWS =n=!


End file.
